


Sister On Sister

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tia and her sister have a little night in alone.RP Fic.





	Sister On Sister

Shy, sweet Millie Rollins-Cullen timidly knocked on the door of her big sister's house...part of her hoping she was in and a smaller part that she wasn't. She waited for the door to open. Tia had smiled and moved to let Millie in. 

"Hello Sweetpea..."

Millie smiled softly and came into her big sister’s house.

"Hello Tee. I'm sorry to drop in on you unannounced."

"That's alright sweetness... is something wrong?"

"Yes...well no...I... well its complicated...I... I wanted to ask you something Tee."

Millie said starting to stumble all over her words. Tia smiled softly, moving to stroke her cheek. 

"Something that makes you this nervous... must be about your... innocence?"

Millie smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yes....I... I'm thinking about going Bi..."

"Baby girl... are you sure?"

"Yes....but Tee.... I....I want you...to be my first Lesbian experience..."

Tia smiled, kissing her softly. 

"You really want this?"

"Yes....I... I couldn't trust anyone else to be gentle with me Sister..."

"You'll tell me if you want or need to stop?"

"Of course Tee...I promise I will."

"Strip for me then darling girl..."

Millie nodded and quickly obeyed her big sister's instructions and took her clothes off. Tia purred softly. 

"Such a gorgeous girl..."

Millie blushed.

"Thank you.... but.... I'm nothing compared to you Big sis."

"Ah, you'll grow into your looks... god only knows I did."

Tia teased, kissing her sweetly. Millie blushed and kissed back. 

"Timid baby girl?"

"Just....a Little. I've only been with Carl after all."

"Well, the good news is... it won't hurt... the other good news is... it's easy to get used to."

"Okay Big Sis..."

"Still trust me, little one?"

"Yes Tee...I trust you."

"Come to bed?"

Millie blushed but nodded. Tia smiled, holding a hand out to her. Millie smiled and let Tia take her upstairs to the bed.

"Ar... are you going to undress as well Tee?"

"Of course I am Sweetness.... Why don't you lie down for me whilst I undress?"

Millie nodded and did as she was asked laying down on the bed. Tia smiled and quickly undressed herself, moving to kiss Millie softly as she moved to kneel over her. Millie mewed softly up at Tia.

"Sis...."

"Yes baby?"

"Be nice...."

"Oh baby girl, of course I will be."

Tia soothed, kissing her sweetly even as she moved to gently cup and caress her sister's breasts. Millie mewed softly into the kiss. 

"Okay, my little one?"

"Yes Tee."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Millie mewed surprisingly quite wantonly for her. Tia murred, slowly stroking her way lower. Millie mewed and shivered. 

"Okay?"

"Yes. Just new."

"More baby girl?"

"Yes please."

Tia smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Millie mewled loudly. Tia murred and soon set a pace. Millie was soon mewing and grasping at her big sister's back. Tia soon upped her pace. Millie began quivering.

"Tee...your sooo good."

"I know baby."

Tia soothed. 

"Come for me sweetheart..."

Millie cried out and came.


End file.
